


A quick look into the Dave Striders' private rhymes

by Garnetsgrin



Series: Sick fires bro [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Derse, Dersecest - Freeform, F/M, Incest, Love Poem, Rap, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 19:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garnetsgrin/pseuds/Garnetsgrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm in love with my alcoholic ecto-sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Im in love with my alcoholic Ecto-sis

Rose, Rose,

How do you look at me so sweetly,

What do you see in that fruity martini.

-

Is it darkness or light in you eyes,

Can you will you keep me high.

-

Lips of soft pink taste of fine wine on my tongue,

And I need you here Rose the night is still young.

-

So kiss me and laugh your snark all but faded,

And its not really you but fuck it I'm jaded.

-

Just look at me and see a brother, a lover,

I don't care so long as your mine tonight.


	2. Dave do you need to talk about it?

Rose Rose I'm desperate and jaded, and I see your light but suddenly its faded, 

I need you your mine my sister my friend,

but she holds you heart and I'm left here in the dark,

just wishing for you hoping that someday you'll wake up,

stop mumbling and stumbling and shit that's enough,

I'm through hoping you'll be here through hoping you'll stay, wishing you'd kiss me and through the booze away. 

Kanaya deserves you Kanaya will be there I'm your brother not you lover and my broken heart lays bare


	3. Liquor makes the heart grow fonder

Turn out the light and put a stop on time cus’ baby no one need to know

Crawl on top and never let me go 

The world is a foe 

That we never need to face

Stay with me here because I’m not running this race

You’re my sister my lover 

Were in love under the covers

And we’ll stay here until time ticks on

Please never say this is wrong

Because I love you you’re mine

Under the influence of wine

And I hate it but you’re still here

Shivering with the fear

Of tomorrow and the sorrow of what we've done

But don’t worry I’ll say it was just in fun

All so you can run

Back to her back to the slurs

While is stay here and waste away

Just waiting for another day


End file.
